U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,227 to Terahara et al discloses inhibitors of cholesterol synthesis which includes pravastatin ##STR2##
A specific radioimmunoassay (RIA) for pravastatin would require a radiolabelled derivative or pravastatin to act as a suitable antigen as well as a derivative which would bind to protein and thus act as an immunogen.